PEANUTS: The Next Chapter Fan One Shot: Mother’s Day Blues
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: It’s once again Mother’s Day in Sparkyville,and it looks like Peppermint Patty is down in the dumps this year for some unknown reason as Marcie,Freida and Charlie Brown head over to her place to try and cheer her up.


Mother's Day Blues

A PEANUTS: The Next Chapter Fan One Shot

(This takes place sometime during Season 2,before Peppermint Patty finds out about her father and Colleen dating.)

Mother's Day in Sparkyville was typically about as normal and peaceful as it could get due to the type of city it was,the only thing that was remotely abnormal about it was that for some unknown reason,it was generally pushed up ahead to very early spring rather than late spring like in other states. Many people had been using this day in particular to celebrate everything they could regarding the women who painfully birthed them all into the world,whether it be via a party,a dinner date,or even just a thank you letter or card from the Hallmark store,Mother's Day in Sparkyville normally had no bad baggage behind it. Unfortunately the same could not be said for Peppermint Patty however,for you see unlike everyone else in her friend group,she never really had a mother to properly call her own growing up and only had her overworking father,who often had to work very late at night instead. Normally Patty didn't dwell too much on this fact and didn't let it get to to the point where she would get super depressed or mellowed out about it,and she instead replaced that with her same old,chipper and tomboyish demeanor and personality,but for THIS Mother's Day in particular,it was actually quite different,due to the fact that this specific one happened to be on the anniversary of her own mother's….passing,and it was something that she couldn't ignore no matter how hard she tried.

Charlie Brown and Freida were both walking down the street during the middle of the day,and they were both talking about how their day was going as the former enthusiastically stated "So me,Sally,Snoopy and my dad got up super early to make our mom some breakfast,and of course Snoopy was the one to serve it to her in bed in the most….Snoopy way possible." to which Freida smiled and happily cooed while she kissed him on the cheek and made him blush "Aww,you did all that for her? That was a really sweet thing for you to do,me and my dad just took her out to see a movie and got some lunch back at Joes. It looks like both our days have gone on just fine." to which Charlie Brown nodded his head and cheerfully replied "Yep,it's been nice."

The two kids continued to walk down the street and chat about whatever they could think of before they suddenly passed by Peppermint Patty's house and saw what looked like Marcie standing and knocking at her front door as Freida raised an eyebrow and asked out of curiosity "What's Marcie doing at Patty's front door? Normally she'd be inside by now." to which Charlie Brown couldn't help but agree with the statement "I know,is there something going on? Perhaps we should see what's up."

"Come on sir,you've been staying inside all day and you need to come out." Marcie frantically persisted that Patty step on out of her house for the first time in the day as she continued to repeatedly knock on the front door before the tomboy sternly requested from the other end "Go away Marcie! I don't want any company today,and stop calling me sir!" to which Marcie groaned and insisted that she let her in "But sir you haven't been talking to anyone at all today aside from that one phone call you gave me,that said that you weren't coming out today. We need to talk about this."

"Marcie? What's going on?" The voice of Freida suddenly spoke up and asked from behind as Marcie turned around to see her as well as Charlie Brown walking up towards her to which she gave a sigh of relief and promptly explained what was going on "Oh thank the heavens that you're both here,you see I've been trying all evening to get Patty to come out of her house,but she won't budge at all." to which Charlie Brown raised an eyebrow and asked out of confusion "Really? How come? And what about Franco,wouldn't he try to help out?"

Marcie however merely shook her head and retorted in a slightly annoyed tone of voice "Nope,because he,Hans,Snoopy,Olaf,Andy and Linus went off for truffle hunting in Monte Woods after the latter goated the two of them into going." before she suddenly got up close to the couple and quietly whispered so Patty couldn't hear them "And also because it's Mother's Day,and she doesn't exactly have…..a mother you know? And it's also happens to be the anniversary of her passing today,she found it out from her father this morning while he was talking to a friend on the phone." to which Charlie Brown and Freida both gasped at the mere mention and started to develop huge looks of guilt and sympathy for their friend.

"Oh my gosh,that's horrible." Freida clasped her hands over her mouth and remarked in a shocked and speechless tone of voice as Charlie Brown timidly agreed with his girlfriend "You said it Freida,I can't imagine how that must feel for Patty. I-I think we should talk to her." to which Marcie folded her arms and bitterly retorted while Charlie Brown slowly walked up to the door "Hmph,good luck getting in Charles,I don't think she'd even open the door for a starving puppy." before the round headed boy knocked on the front door and meekly called out "Patty,it's me Charles,and Freida and Marcie are here too. We need to talk to you."

"Go away Chuck! I already told Marcie that I don't want any company!" Patty once again sternly refused any kind of company as Charlie Brown rolled his eyes in slight annoyance while Marcie sighed and coldly asked "You see Charles? She's acting more stubborn than a fully grown husky right now." to which Freida lightly facepalmed and pondered in a worried tone of voice "But she has to come out eventually,what are we gonna do?" before Charlie Brown suddenly started to develop a very stern and determined look on his face while he firmly called out "Patty,I didn't want it to come to this,but I'm coming in!"

However just as Charlie Brown turned the copper door knob and began to make his way inside,Patty suddenly pressed herself hardly against the front door and effectively barricaded the three kids outside as she angrily shouted "No!" before Marcie gasped and asked in bewilderment "Are you,are you,are you blocking the door sir?!" to which the tomboy nodded her head and fiercely confirmed that she was while she sat down behind the door "Yes I am! And that means I don't want you around right now,just go away and leave me alone!"

"But Patty we…...we need to talk like this like…..growing pre-teens. You have to know that right?" Charlie Brown groaned and nervously tried to persuade Patty to come on outside and talk about her Mother's Day problems with her three friends before Freida suddenly placed her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and calmly suggested "Charlie,let me try to handle this. I think I can work something out." to which the round headed boy nodded his head and let Freida make her way to the front door with a smile.

"Patty,it's Freida,we really think you should come out so we can talk about all this. We all heard about what happened today in regards to your mother,and we just want to try and help you." Freida knocked on the door and politely requested that Patty open the door so they could try and cheer her up,only for the tomboy to yet again refuse the help although nowhere near as brash and rough "What makes you all think you can help me out here? You all have loving mothers that look after and care for you all the time,while I'm just stuck with an overworking father who comes home super late nearly every day of the week. You all don't have to worry about losing someone close to you without even knowing them,or worry about being all alone like that!"

Freida afterwards merely kept completely silent and hung her head down low in guilt,as well as did Charlie Brown and Marcie while Patty buried her face down into her arms and silently began to cry to herself,before Freida suddenly raised her head and spoke up once again in a comforting manner "But Patty we,we actually do know what it's like to lose someone or something close to us. Lucy,Rattler and Cobra were devastated when Python died at the salvage yard,Linus was heartbroken when his blanket went through that wood chipper,Sally thought she had lost her legs for a moment and believed she would never walk again,and all of us were a wreck when it looked like Snoopy was gonna leave Sparkyville and go back to live with Lila,especially Charlie. And in regards to you being alone,that's the farthest thing away from the truth and you know it,you got me,Charlie,Marcie,Franco,and everyone else in the gang right here. Try to think about it like this."

_**Freida: **__Mother cannot guide you._

_Now you're on your own._

_Only us beside you._

_Still,you're not alone._

_No one is alone._

_Truly,no one is alone._

"I wish-"

"I know. It would be amazing if you could have a mother like the rest of us,but you have to know that she wouldn't have done what she did if she knew that you wouldn't be around the way that you are." Freida nodded her head and politely cut off Patty's sulking before Charlie Brown smiled and comfortingly requested "Patty,please listen to us." to which Marcie finally added in an extremely hopeful tone of voice "Please sir." while Patty slowly started to lift her head up.

_Mother isn't here now._

_**Charlie Brown: **__Wrong things._

_Right things._

_**Freida: **__Who knows what she'd say?_

_**Charlie Brown: **__Who can say what's true?_

_**Marcie: **__Nothing's quite so clear now._

_**Charlie Brown: **__Do things. _

_Fight things._

_**Marcie: **__Feel you've lost your way?_

_**Charlie Brown: **__You decide but-_

_**Freida,Charlie Brown And Marcie: **__you are not alone._

_**Freida: **__Believe me. _

_No one is alone._

_**Charlie Brown: **__No one is alone._

_Believe me._

_**Marcie: **__Truly._

_**Freida,Charlie Brown And Marcie: **__People make mistakes._

_**Charlie Brown: **__Fathers._

_**Freida And Marcie: **__Mothers._

_**Freida,Charlie Brown And Marcie: **__People make mistakes._

_Holding to their own._

_Thinking they're alone._

_**Freida: **__Honor their mistakes._

_**Charlie Brown: **__Fight for their mistakes._

_**Marcie: **__Everybody makes._

_**Freida,Charlie Brown And Marcie: **__One another's terrible mistakes._

_Witches can be right._

_Giants can be good._

_You decide what's right._

_You decide what's good._

_**Freida: **__Just remember._

_**Charlie Brown: **__Just remember._

Patty then started to slowly but surely grow a very small but still noticeable smile on her face.

_**Freida,Charlie Brown And Marcie: **__Someone is on your side._

_**Peppermint Patty: **__My side._

_**Freida,Charlie Brown And Marcie: **__Our side._

_Someone else is not._

_While we're seeing our side._

_**Peppermint Patty: **__My side._

_**Freida,Charlie Brown And Marcie: **__Our side._

_Maybe we forgot._

_They are not alone._

_No one is alone._

_**All: **__Someone is on your side._

_No one is alone._

A few moments afterwards,the three kids outside would be finally greeted by the sight of Peppermint Patty as she slowly opened the front door to reveal herself with a tear stained and grief filled face while Freida kindly asked "Well?" before the tomboy quickly walked towards Marcie and gave her a hug,much to the surprise of the brunette since she just stood there with a hung open jaw while Patty began to quietly cry and whimper "I'm so sorry you guys." to which Marcie slowly grew a smile and happily forgave her friend as she joined in on the hug "Apology expected sir."

"All is forgiven Patty." Freida chuckled and cheerfully forgave Patty along with Marcie as Charlie Brown nodded his head and happily added "It wasn't too bad Patty,this kind of stuff just happens from time to time." before Patty let go of Marcie and timidly requested "Can,can you guys keep this a secret just between the four of us? I really don't like showing this side of me." to which the three kids smiled and happily agreed to do so in unison "Right." making Patty fully smile for the very first time that day. She wasn't alone like she had thought she was from a mere few minutes ago,and even without a mother herself,she could still happily rely on her friends for the same kind of support.

**The End.**

"**No One Is Alone. Movie Version." Copyright Of Walt Disney Records. Written By Stephen Sondheim.**


End file.
